1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a supporting device of an LCD, and more particularly to a supporting device having superior structural strength and making the LCD thinner and slimmer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development and advance in consumer electronic products and communication products, liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used in liquid crystal TV, notebook computer, desktop computer, smart phone, and so on. As the design of electronic products is directed towards slimness, lightweight and compactness, LCD is also directed towards the same trend, and thinning LCD has become a mainstream product in the market. Therefore, how to provide an even thinner LCD has become a prominent task for the industries.
The LCD can be thinner through the reduction in the thickness of the components of the LCD. In general, the LCD includes an LCD panel and a backlight module.
When assembling the glass substrate and the backlight module of an LCD, a bracket is used to support and fix the glass substrate and the backlight module. The structural design of bracket affects the overall thickness of LCD after the assembly is completed. Therefore, how to improve the structural design of the bracket such that the bracket after assembly still has sufficient structural strength and the structure of the bracket is made thinner has become one of the methods for thinning an LCD.